With Feral Intensity
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Grimmjow and Neliel meet in the Menos Forest, after being placed there for different reasons. He wants her, she resists...but for how long? Rated for...well, you'll just have to see...
1. Games to be Played or The Hunted

_A Grimmjow x Neliel fic. What else could you expect from me? This idea just came to me. I don't know when, and I don't remember why. It just up and jumped at me, and I knew I had to write it. It invaded my thoughts, and all of the other things I have to write have been pushed aside. _

_Well, until I write some more chapters, and a one-shot or two, I'm not posting the second chapter. (And I'll try not to write it…) _

_But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and it was meant to be a one-shot at first. Well, it got a little out of hand. If I kept writing it as a one-shot, it would end up being like, 20 pages or more. (It's at about 14 right now. Okay, make that 30 pages!)_

_Anyway, Bleach, I do not own. I borrow the characters and make them do things they would never do…but I don't own them._

**-With Feral Intensity-**

**Games to be Played (The hunted) – Chapter One**

They had left her there, within Hueco Mundo.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank, fully healed, returned to at least her former glory. She could achieve so much more.

Somehow, she felt empty. Granted, she was a hollow, and hollows tended to be, well, hollow, but this was a different kind of emptiness.

She felt like she _needed_ something that she was _lacking._

She did not understand it; she had never felt this way before.

She wanted the feeling to go away. What was it that she needed so desperately to find? What was it?

What _was _it?

She would never understand.

So she trekked through the white, pure sands of Hueco Mundo, her luscious hair filling with the grains.

Being one of the tallest women in Hueco Mundo did not really protect her from the sands. The grit covered her, until she felt as though she could take no more.

Then, she was falling, falling…and all was black. Never to know how much time had passed; Neliel had disappeared from the sands.

&

He had been deposited deep within the Menos forest, by that bastard Aizen himself.

Naturally, Grimmjow was pissed, but he had been restored, and thus, was forced to be fine with it.

Not that they would let him live if he was not.

He fought to stay alive. Every day that he opened his eyes was a new battle.

Rarely, he found reprieve. Those were the moments he fought for, strangely enough, considering that Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was a creature that craved that endless cycle of battles.

A stark comparison with Neliel, who shied away from that, could easily be made.

He stalked through the forest, daring any of the idiotic menos to come for him.

He managed to catch sight of a great deal of them crowding around…_something._

And that _something _was fighting for its life, judging by the pants and grunts of effort—and the flash that occasionally ripped through a menos. The flash looked to belong to something similar to a zanpakuto—perhaps it _was_ a zanpakuto.

Grimmjow's curiousity had been piqued. Whatever this thing was, it could certainly hold its own.

"If you've got enough time to be standing around watching me, why don't you help me out?" a feminine voice demanded with great effort.

"Shit…" Grimmjow's hand was immediately drawing Pantera to help the woman. Maybe he'd get a good fuck if he saved her from the menos.

He slashed through a couple of menos before catching a good look at the female. White skull mask, green hair, pink birthmark, large breasts…she looked an awful lot like that little brat whose head he had threatened to blow off. The one who had been hanging on Ichigo like he was her big brother, or something retarded like that.

Why was she still around? Moreover, why was she an adult?

In another glance he managed to ascertain the state of her attire. It was next to nothing that she wore, and breasts, hips and thighs were easy to make out.

She had a great fucking body, he decided.

"Hey…thanks," she muttered, slashing through yet another menos. He saw also that she was glistening in sweat, and she was stained in blood. Damn, did she ever look _hot_.

And damn, did she ever notice him staring at her.

"Pay attention!" she cried, shoving him aside and slashing through a menos that had been just about to devour Grimmjow whole. "Idiot! Watch yourself! If you're trying to help me, you'd better wait to ogle me!" she warned.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, blasting through three menos at a time with a cero. So he'd been caught. What a bitch! Well, she'd saved his life, so that meant he owed her something. Damn.

"You're not bad, Jeagerjacques."

_How the fuck does she know my name?_ He found himself thinking. Granted, she was a privaron, and a dweller of Hueco Mundo, and thus she knew each of the espada's names.

Hell, she'd probably known Aizen before Grimmjow even popped out of the sand.

"Hey!" He heard her voice, irritated and right above him. The hell?

He was lying on his back, next to a tree.

"You got knocked out. I just thought I'd help you out."

_Great, another fucking debt._

"Why the fuck would you do that? I didn't do shit for you."

"You helped me. I have to thank you for that."

"I didn't fucking help much if I got myself knocked out!" Grimmjow argued indignantly.

"Idiot." She leaned forward, brushing his lips with hers. "You helped plenty."

"Hey." His voice was considerably calmer, beseeching.

"Yes?"

"You're not gonna follow up?" he demanded.

"You did nothing to deserve it, from what you are telling me." She said in her superior tone.

"Bitch."

"Don't worry, we'll be here for a while. You'll have plenty of chances." She returned, and then she was gone without warning.

Grimmjow found that he was lying in an abandoned section of the forest, and Neliel's reiatsu could not be tracked.

And fuck, was he ever horny.

It had been such a long time since his last fuck, and as easy as it was to do without sex in a place offering nothing but fights, once Neliel, a desirable woman, was placed into the scenario, he found his desires raising. Literally.

"Son of a bitch."

He wanted her. He would have to just find her again sometime. There was no way around it, and that pissed him off. She was probably laughing at him right at that moment, somewhere. That pissed him off, too.

"Fuck. Fuck this!" he slammed his fist into a tree, finding that it hurt him more than it hurt the tree. That fucking sucked!

"Fuck you Neliel!"

Shit, he hoped she wasn't in earshot.

&

Neliel amused herself, for what seemed to be days, by killing the menos. It was more like survival than amusement, but she told herself she was doing it for pure joy.

She _hated_ killing. She was lying to herself.

She meant only to find ways to make the killings all right, in her mind, at least.

Survival just was not enough. To her, she needed a better reason. Claiming the lives of idiots was wrong. It was unjust, unfair.

She did not like it.

She had to accept it.

She also had to accept Grimmjow's presence in the forest.

She had to accept the fact that the people she had thought of as friends had abandoned her.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank had a lot of things to accept, and sometimes, it did not sit so well with her. Sometimes, she felt like she would fall apart, and kill everything in sight. It was not as though she was not already doing that, but she felt that it would be on a larger scale.

Mass genocide, she contemplated the effects of such within the forest. There would be no more arrancar. There would be no more soldiers. There would be no more _war_, or necessity to fight.

Or, perhaps there would be an even larger necessity.

_Grimmjow would be happy._

She scoffed at the thought of that blue-haired beast. Sure, he had saved her from becoming a tasty snack for some driveling idiot of a menos, sure he had looked unquestionably sexy covered in that blood, his muscles rippling with every slash that connected with a body…but she was different than him.

She was Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and thus, she would not stoop to his level.

She would avoid him at all cost. She would not speak to him. She would not seek him out. She would not give off any reiatsu for clues.

She would become a needle in a haystack, of sorts. A haystack consisting of dead trees and looming idiots, the idea brought a smile to Neliel's smooth face.

"Grimmjow may not be looming…but he certainly is the biggest idiot in this forest," she mused aloud.

After all, being in solitude for too long could cause her to forget how to speak. She did not want that.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Nel." Grimmjow growled sarcastically as he stalked up to her.

Her eyes appraised him without concern. "Oh? You would be foolish to do so. Do you think that I owe you something, Grimmjow? Is that why you are seeking me so desperately?"

"Desperately? The fuck makes you think that?" He demanded fiercely, defensively.

"I can feel your reiatsu crashing about this forest recklessly. I can feel you stumbling about like an utter jackass in your vain attempts at finding me. Now that you have, are you satisfied?" she questioned. "Or is there something more you want?"

"Damn right there's something more I want!"

"You cannot have it."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Why? Why not? How _dare you_ ask _me_ why?" She stated as though to say the conversation was over. To Grimmjow, however, it was not.

"How dare I? Fuck you!" he growled. "I save your life, and you fucking act this way?"

"You saved my life? Quite the contrary, my dear former espada." She cooed, her eyes taking in his form. "You know that it was exactly the opposite."

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Neliel!"

"You sound weak when you speak in that way, Grimmjow."

"What?"

"You sound like a child. A mere child."

"You're one to talk." He growled.

"Of course I am. I know firsthand. I _remember_ what it was like to be a child. I doubt you remember how many menos you killed before breakfast just so that you could get a bite. Memories are meaningless in this place. I consider you lucky if you cannot remember."

"Oh, I can fucking remember."

"Can you? Then remember this. If you want me, you are going to have to try a great deal harder." With that, she had risen, and she was again gone from Grimmjow's sight. It was far too easy to lose him, and she knew she had gotten a rise out of him from the way his reiatsu flared.

Probably a quite literal rise, when she thought it through.

_My thoughts are far too immodest, _she thought with a sigh, brushing her bloodstained hair from her face. Would she ever wash herself of the stain this place had left upon her?

&

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Grimmjow let out a stream of obscenities as he sliced through menos after menos. He was the king, the fucking KING! But the king of fucking what, now? Just what the fuck was he king of?

He had evolved, only to be thrown back where he had come from. How ironic. HOW UTTERLY FUCKED UP!!

He groaned in frustration, continuing his rampage on the idiotic hollows. They were so easy to kill. It would not be quite as easy were they to group together, but he had long since found ways around that, such as his beloved gran rey cero. Too fucking easy. He hated it.

He wanted a more fulfilling battle.

Neliel was an espada once, he suddenly recalled out of fucking nowhere.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed happily, determined, once again, to scour the entire forest to find the green-haired wench.

After hours of intensive labor, he had all but given up.

"Fuck…"

"Looking for something, Grimmjow?" a voice from above him called softly.

"Holy shit! Where the hell—oh…" he growled an obscenity or two under his breath as he caught sight of her sitting in a tree, high above him. Had she been following him or something, or had she just been there the entire time?

"Yes, I've been following you. You really are quite interesting when you are angry." She remarked.

"What?"

"All of those things you said about what you'd do to me if you could get me naked and under your control were rather amusing, I must admit despite myself," She said, with a smile permeating her tone.

"Oh." He looked down at the ground, clearly defeated. Clearly, Neliel had bested him on all fields.

Neliel truly was amused by what Grimmjow's anger had fueled him to say. 'Neliel, if I ever find you, I am going to fuck you until you're not breathing anymore! Then, I'm gonna fucking bang the breath right back into you!' had been among her favorites.

"What was it you were seeking me for, Grimmjow?"

"I want to fight you."

"Oh? Do you?" She seemed close to laughter.

"Fuck yes."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be the most fulfilling battle I could have in this shitty place."

"That's the smartest thing you've said yet." Neliel smirked down upon him. "Perhaps I will oblige." She jumped down from the tree, landing neatly before him. "You have to be willing to push yourself like you've never pushed yourself in your entire existence." She warned him, tracing his bare cheek with her finger.

"Shit, I'm more than willing." He returned confidently, unwilling to be distracted by the seductive action of her finger.

"Good. Then I will be here, waiting for you, eventually." She was satisfied that he had not made an advance on her due to her action, despite herself. Grimmjow was a man who knew what he wanted, and she liked that.

"Why the fuck not right now?" he demanded.

"That is not for you to worry about." She stated in a threatening tone.

"Fuck you." He growled, scoffing. "How the hell will I know when to come back?"

"I'll give you a sign." She retorted, slapping his cheek lightly. "Now, go. Amuse yourself elsewhere." She turned and made her way up into the tree once again.

He did not stray far from her staked claim, though he thought he could somehow sense her irritation with his proximity. He was anxious to fight Neliel; he was tired of the monotony that had become his life.

He wanted to end the pointlessness, the futility of his battles with the menos.

He had long since forgotten how to escape the barren wasteland that was not so barren.

And he was so hungry.

He finally received his beacon, a flash of Neliel's reiatsu. He followed it, easily finding her claim. She was in her tree, smirking down upon him, her right foot resting on the branch, her knee bent so that her thigh jutted up from her body at an angle, and her calve down from her knee at nearly the same angle. Her left foot swung from the branch lazily, her hands settled in her lap, her back up against the trunk of the tree.

She looked so sexy, and so dominant in that position. Grimmjow found he was licking his lips despite himself.

"You have been anticipating this." Neliel murmured, her eyes half closed.

"Damn right I have!"

"Good. Come with me." She was beside him in an instant, her hand gripping his arm. He found he was suddenly moving much faster than he had moved in a long time, and knew that he was in for it.

When finally the trees had stopped rushing by, Grimmjow found that they were in a rather large, anomalous clearing. He was surprised with her knowledge of the forest, and grateful for it. He grinned at her.

"How the fuck did ya find this place?"

"Simple. I searched for such a place, and I found this. There is nothing that can disturb us here, for I have sealed it against the menos with my reiatsu." She assured him with a smile.

"Well, fuck, why don't you stay here?"

"I do." She returned. "What? Did you seriously think I stayed in the same position the entire time you were waiting?" she scoffed.

"Of course not!" he defended himself indignantly, a lie, of course.

"I do not care, either way. You came here to fight. We will fight." She returned, drawing her blade. "Come at me."

"Wait…"

"I said, _come at me._" Her tone was menacing, it meant that she would not take no for an answer. He would come at her, or she would slice him in two.

He rushed forward, drawing his blade and slashing at her.

She blocked him so easily that he thought she could have matched up with the primero.

"You look surprised." She remarked.

"More like fucking excited! This is gonna be great."

She scoffed once more at him, shoving his blade back. It was too easy to do, for she was stronger. She had killed far more menos than he had in her shorter stay in the forest, she was sure, and that had done something to increase her strength.

Her mental, physical, and emotional, strength; all had been increased.

She was an incredible warrior, now. She was Neliel Tu Oderschvank, a goddess in her own right.

She pulled her blade back and slashed at Grimmjow's side, drawing copious amounts of blood.

"You'll have to try harder, for you really are not worth my time. Did I not warn you?" she demanded. She was a different Neliel. Her time in the forest had changed her. Were Nnoitora still alive, she could find the will to kill him.

"Fuck…you…" he muttered, holding his side and gasping for breath. His hand dripped his blood, and he glared furiously at her. "I'll fucking try harder…"

They hadn't been fighting for so long, but he was already hurting. He was bleeding, he was bruised and his head ached from thinking up battle strategies.

He backed away from Neliel, taking his hand from his side. "I'll show you a real fight, woman." He muttered, holding his blade before him horizontally. His left hand he moved toward the guard and placed his fingers on the blade, taking on a psychopathic expression as he did so.

Neliel watched with utter disinterest, though she really was interested despite herself.

Grimmjow's blade took on an aqua hue as his reiatsu circulated around him. "Grind…" his nails dug into the metal. "Pantera!" Then, his fingers scraped along the blade until there was no more left. His reiatsu kicked up so much dust that Neliel could no longer ascertain his position from sight, but she could depend on his reiatsu. After all, he was doing nothing to conceal it.

The dust dissipated, and there was Grimmjow, in his full panther-king-like glory. He looked ready to kill, however, Neliel would not let him do so. Not her, in the least. His claws clenched and unclenched as he glared at her. She smirked confidently at him.

"I refuse to release unless you prove to ever be a challenge to me." She informed him calmly.

"You sayin' we're gonna fight again, Nel?"

"If I do not find it pleasing to kill you."

"Fuck you."

"You should be more concerned." She retorted, appearing at his side unexpectedly, and slashing at his back. He managed to use his tail to whip at her, and she gritted her teeth fiercely, gripping his tail in one hand as she slashed at his chest. She drew blood.

"BITCH!" he growled, attempting to claw at her face.

"It won't be so easy."

By the time Grimmjow had been forced to admit to defeat, both were glistening in sweat and blood, but only Grimmjow was panting. Neliel looked to him with a sigh.

"You managed to cut me." She told him, pointing to a spot just beneath her breast.

"What the fuck do I get?" he panted.

"Nothing. Perhaps something." She dabbed her finger in the bleeding wound on her ribs. She lifted the bloody finger to her nostrils, which flared with the scent of her blood, his blood, intermingling.

It was heavily intoxicating; it was a scent she had not smelled in ages.

Grimmjow very obviously felt the same, for he looked as though he had achieved nirvana.

"You enjoy it too." She mused.

"Fuck yeah. Hold still, Nel." He told her, and she watched him warily. Before she could protest, his mouth was fastened upon the wound beneath her breast, licking away the blood greedily. Despite herself, she enjoyed it. She wanted more.

Blood was an aphrodisiac.

"Grimmjow…" her voice was firm and demanding.

"Shut up, I know." He muttered; his voice muffled against her marred skin.

"Do you?"

"Of course I fucking know, Neliel." He grumbled. "So be quiet and enjoy it." He demanded. She obliged grudgingly, sighing. His mouth moved from her wound to the breast above it, easily lifting the tattered fabric from it. He then fastened his mouth to the nipple, and found her gasp aroused him more than he had ever thought possible.

Shit, he hadn't even gone out of his released form. He pulled away from a moment, leaving Neliel to writhe on the ground, hungry for his touch, as he returned to his normal body. His mouth then sought hers in a seething kiss. She whimpered softly into his mouth, her body pressing up to meet his.

Had she wanted this before, secretly?

She did not care. She wanted it now.

He was between her legs as soon as they fell apart for him, pressing up against her and resting some of his weight on her.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured.

"I'm going to fucking kill you…"

"Do it." She taunted, her eyes glassy when he neglected his pleasure giving for too long. He would not kill her. He found he needed her. He _wanted_ her.

"Oh, just shut the hell up like I said."

She smiled up at him docilely. He hated that. He did not know why, but that expression made him want to put her in a choke hold. He settled for removing his clothing, which was rapidly becoming uncomfortable. She whimpered as she felt his manhood against her stomach as he leaned forward to kiss her briefly.

Not willing to wait any longer, Grimmjow ripped what remained of Nel's bottoms off. Then, without a word, Grimmjow was thrusting into Neliel. She gasped, her head falling back, and her back arcing until her hips were as high as they could be.

The brutality of each thrust made her ache within, but somehow, it was right. Neliel was a masochist at heart; Neliel enjoyed the pain. Suffering made the good things even better.

Her nails managed to find his back and claw their way down it, leaving bloody wheals as reminder. His pleasure was only heightened by this act. His pace increased, leaving Neliel raw, but fulfilled--twice, three times, five times—until she felt like passing out in the near future would be a necessity.

It wasn't until her fifth time around, sometime far after they had begun their passionate affair that Grimmjow released his final time, flooding her with warmth.

"Damn…best sex I've had in a long time." He panted, falling upon her heaving breasts.

"I must admit…that that…was good…" she replied, her voice soft, tremulous. She wanted sleep. She wanted more. She would have more. Forget telling Grimmjow that she knew how to leave this place; she would make him hers, first. _Before_ they starved to death. She panted to catch her breath, her golden eyes on Grimmjow.

"Woman…" he muttered, taking her in his arms. She was cold all of a sudden, and he wanted her near him for reasons he could not, nay, did not want to understand. Her body was warm, but she was shivering.

"I'm…c-cold," she said, with chattering teeth. He held her closer, stroking her back tenderly, surprising himself, and her. Her eyes widened to show her surprise, and her pleasure, and he could not bring himself to shove her away to bear the cold on her own. Instead, he held her even closer, kissing her forehead tenderly.

Shit, was he getting soft or what?

"Grimmjow…"

"Nel! Just shut up and go to sleep or something." He warned. She must have fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence, for he heard her soft breathing, the slow rising and falling of her chest. She was suddenly peaceful. His arms tightened around her possessively as he fell into that same sleep.

&

"Uwah! Grimmjow! It's eating my hair!"

Neliel's cry had awakened him. He opened his eyes, frowning. What the hell?

"Grimmjow! Let go of me! I can't breathe! I can't get this thing out of my hair!" she cried furiously.

"Shit! Sorry!" he let her go, and she set to work on prying some…_thing_…from her luscious, green locks. She tossed it at Grimmjow accidentally, and he managed to catch it.

It was just some tiny hollow animal.

"Even my hair has reiatsu." Neliel explained slowly, calmly. "Every part of me has it. That little thing must have been too hungry to merely absorb it from the air. I have more reiatsu than you. That is why the menos come after me more than they come after you." She continued.

"Well, I was kinda wondering about that. Ya can't just get stronger on your own." He returned. "If ya want…" he paused, not sure how his words would go over with Neliel. "I could stick around, and take on some of the fighting for you." He could not believe what he was offering! And to her! Well, she _did_ look good naked…

"Yes. That would be fine." She stated indifferently.

"Hey! I'll—" he had been just about to argue for why he should protect her, when he realized she had said yes. He felt like an idiot all of a sudden. "Oh. Good." He said offhandedly. That meant he'd be by her side all the time! No more crashing through the forest searching desperately, no more lonely nights without a warm body at least _near _him. (Though he had felt her presence near him on more than one occasion, despite her desperation to hide her very existence from him.)

She would be near him. She would be _near him_. Despite his will to believe that existence without her would be okay, he knew that it was meaningless. He needed her. He _wanted_ her. He felt whole all of a sudden, for reasons he did not understand.

Little did he know, Neliel felt exactly the same way.

&

_There. Chapter one. Review? Please? I'll give you a cookie!_


	2. I Will Make You Mine

**Chapter Two: I Will Make You Mine**

She opened sleepy golden orbs, a day or two after their first night together, that first joining of bodies.

She was miffed to find that Grimmjow was nowhere in sight, for he had said he would remain near her, to fight off the hollows.

She frowned, rising from the ground, and adjusting her hair, and her terribly tattered garments. Only her bottoms remained, for Grimmjow had ripped her top terribly, and she had used what was left to cover her lower half.

Though, Grimmjow had offered to walk around in the buff along with her.

She laughed that thought off, and compromised by leaving her top off.

She swung her head around, seeking Grimmjow's reiatsu. Strangely enough, she could not find it. She muttered a few uncharacteristic obscenities under her breath, for she had awoken with desire.

"That bastard." She muttered. How dare he play her game, and think he could win! She was an expert at hunting reiatsu, and she would find him. She just had to hold still, she refused to crash about like an idiot in search of him.

She frowned as a thought occurred to her. Perhaps he had found the way out of the forest, and had not bothered to wait for her. It had only been a day or two since their acts of passion, and she had not had adequate time to make him hers, and hers alone.

She vowed to do just such, and she knew she would.

Neliel perked up quickly as she felt a burst of his reiatsu, and with a sonido, she was at his side, her sheathed sword in hand. After all, she had to carry it everywhere she went, and that bothered her immensely.

It bothered her even more that no one had bothered to get her a decent outfit, and she had to walk around half naked.

Though, Grimmjow seemed pleased by that, and she supposed that was slightly more of a positive than a negative.

"'Bout time you showed up, woman!" he growled, and she hit him on the head with her sheathed sword.

"You're really one to talk." She said, and pressed against him. "Why did your reiatsu raise so suddenly?" she asked.

"Why did yours raise?"

"That's not of your concern. And I asked first."

"I figured you'd be wakin' up about now." He muttered, shrugging. "Fuck off."

"I'll leave if you want me to." She said, drawing away from him and turning to leave. He caught her arm.

"Not what I meant." He pulled her back against him. "You wanted something."

"You said you'd stay by my side. Has my company suddenly grown boring to you?" Neliel asked. "I don't suppose you find me repulsive to look at, or unpleasant to speak to."

"Ah, shut the hell up. I wanted to be alone and think for a while. You were fine right where you were. You're not hungry, are ya?" he asked.

"Not particularly. These Gillian really do not appeal to my appetite." She stated coolly.

"Yeah, I figured. That's why I wanted to give you this." He said, handing her something small, dark, and compact.

"What is it?"

"Food. It's the tastiest souls I could find. Wanted you to have it. I've had my fill." He looked away. Neliel frowned.

"How did you do this?"

"Can't you just shut the hell up and eat it?"

"Share it with me." She said. "I won't be able to eat it all myself." She lied.

He sighed and managed to split it, giving her the bigger half, but making it seem as though they were equal, by shoving his into his mouth quickly. Neliel took dainty bites, rather disgusted by the way he had eaten it, but she showed no sign.

She would have preferred regular food over souls, but that simply was not possible in their position.

"You wanted something." Grimmjow repeated after she finished eating.

"What makes you think that, Grimmjow? Are you now suddenly a mind reader? You have not known me so long." She stated.

"I know enough to know when ya want something, woman."

"It is Neliel." She corrected him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I know what you want." He said gruffly, pulling her close to him all of a sudden. She gasped, wondering if she was truly so transparent. She blushed and looked away. "But ya want more, don'tcha? I don't get it, but I'm willing to give you what you want."

"Are you sure you'd rather not take this slow?" she asked, feigning anxiety.

"Look at it this way," Grimmjow began, as he dragged her along with him to seat himself on a broad tree limb, and her on his lap. "I'm a man. You're a woman. We're alone in this forest. We have needs. Put two and two together, Neliel, don't play dumb with me." He warned.

"Oh, I know all of that already. You did not honestly think I was stupid? What I meant was the other things that you know I want. The more you referred to. Are you sure you wish to give me everything now?" she asked.

"Why the fuck not? Of course I do."

"You're not ready." She said softly.

"Yeah right! I'm fucking ready!" he scoffed.

"No. You do not know what you are getting yourself into. Wait." She said softly, launching herself off of his lap. She could wait, but she wasn't sure if he could. "I know you said you'd remain by my side, to protect me, but I need time to think." She said, and disappeared, her reiatsu dropping.

He groaned, leaning back against the tree's trunk. He had been so close to having her again! Though, just the simple proximity of her body had warmed him in ways he had never known before.

As if she felt the same.

He scoffed at the thought, wishing he knew what the hell to call the feeling. She probably knew.

She probably wouldn't tell him. The bitch.

Soon enough, she'd be back, and he knew it. Or, he'd find her. She'd said she needed time to think—time was not so long. He could wait. He was sorely tempted to pleasure himself with his hand—but he was sure he'd spoil himself for her.

And really, he just couldn't have that. She had already bested him multiple times where battle was concerned—he had to prove that he was better in a completely different field.

Using his hand would get him nowhere, and he knew it.

&

Neliel sat upon a tree limb of her own, her leg swinging off of it slowly. She leaned back, her desire running high. She could wait, and she could wait, but Grimmjow's words had been correct.

They had needs. Her needs had to be fulfilled.

She was almost pained with the amount of desire she felt, and soon enough, she was pressing herself into Grimmjow's lap, her lips finding his.

"I knew you'd be back, woman." He grinned.

"I'll be gone again soon. I've found that there are certain things I must do before I can think clearly." She admitted. Which was true. With her desire for Grimmjow invading her brain, other thoughts were slow in coming.

"You won't stick around and cuddle, then?" Grimmjow feigned disappointment.

"Like you'd care." She whispered, her teeth sinking into his jaw, drawing blood.

"Maybe I would care. How the fuck would you know?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't. I also wouldn't care." She whispered, her hands trailing down his sides, and slipping under his attire to find his ready and waiting manhood. He bit into her lip, drawing her face to his as her hands caressed him.

"Sure you wouldn't." he teased, closing his eyes. Though Neliel's tattered bottoms covered what they needed to, they were rather open in the area between her legs. Not that it mattered to her, really, for that made it all the more easier to impale herself fiercely upon him, a sharp gasp tearing through her lips.

He grinned, his head rolling back for a moment as she adjusted her pace until she had found the perfect tempo. His hands found her hips, moving up and down her sensitive sides until they grasped her breasts. His fingers teased her nipples, and she cried out softly, nearly ending her motions.

She let his hands find her hips to guide her, so she had to do far less work. She did not mind having him control her tempo, and her hands were free to aid in the extra stimulation she needed at times.

This time, since her desires were so high, it seemed as though that stimulation were unnecessary.

His hands brought her hips up and down fast and hard, and she knew she was probably bleeding somewhere. She could smell the blood, and that only heightened her desire.

"Grimm…" she could not finish his name, for she was coming. She gasped softly, and her nails raked down Grimmjow's stomach, stopping a safe distance from his hollow hole.

His strong hands brought her down several more times before he was flooding her with his hot release. She panted heavily to catch her breath, and Grimmjow grinned in triumph, and satisfaction, pleased that he seemed to have bested her.

"What, Nel, too tired to talk?" he teased, and she scowled at him.

"What a pity you do not know how to retain a mood." She stated, before disappearing in another sonido. She would have time alone to recover, and to think.

Since she was satisfied, she would be able to think clearly.

There were many things on her mind, including their eventual escape.

She had to plan that soon, though she wished to make Grimmjow hers.

She could not say for sure how close to that she was, but she was sure she was getting somewhere. If not, she would have to work even harder, and she hated the thought of doing the work.

After all, it was he who should do the work if it were to turn out right in the end.

She smiled as she leaned back against her tree, her eyes shutting as she seemed to meditate.

She would make Grimmjow hers, and she knew it. If he were not already hers, he would be hers soon.

She already knew he enjoyed her presence—perhaps even needed it, and that was just a step closer to him being hers.

That would be the day they could make good their escape.

Though, when she thought about it, an escape so soon after would seem suspicious.

Soon after she made him hers, they would escape. She grinned at the thought.

Whether or not he liked it, she was going to make him hers.

&

_(A/N: Ah, so I stayed up a bit longer and wrote this! Voila! It's a bit short, and maybe lacking, but whatever I messed up, or am lacking in will be made up for in the next chapter. _

_I don't want to totally forget about this story because I love it so much! _

_Well, anyway, this is really my last update for now. So I'm going to go get some sleep now. _

_Hope you enjoyed this, and that there weren't very many errors! If there were, go ahead and smack me. I'm all right with that. _

_Good reading! And good…everything!) _


	3. This Feeling Is

_(A/N: Gwah! This chapter turned out sort of…angsty, I guess. Eek! Well, you've been warned. _

_I've been too busy to make any updates for the past week or so, as I've been in the process of moving. Lucky for me, I have my little bitty flash drive, and it makes me happy! Cause our computer is set up, but we haven't got internet yet, and I don't know when we'll get it. Sigh…it's got to be soon, since school is starting.  
Anyway, I'm going on an update spree! Whee! Happy reading!)_

**Chapter Three: This Feeling Is…**

Grimmjow awoke sometime later to discover that he had fallen asleep on the very branch where he and Neliel had enjoyed the bodies of one another. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

It ached a little, but he chalked that up to his uncomfortable sleeping position. It wasn't that he could help it, but it was irritating to have small aches and pains when his life was constantly in jeopardy.

"Fucking Nel…" he muttered, attempting to smooth perpetually tousled hair back. It was a worthless gesture, but he was irritated with his circumstances. Neliel was nearby, and he was sure of it.

He was forced to wait for her, and he wanted her near him. He wanted to hold her, and he wanted to kiss her. He did not want the sex, not if she was unwilling to give of her body, but if she were, he would gladly take.

"Nel…dammit…where are you?" he muttered under his breath. She would not appear even if he kept on with his mutterings and curses.

She would only appear when she felt she was ready to. He did not know why, but that irritated him and enticed him at the same time.

He wished she would hurry up and find him again already. He could not lie to himself; he missed her.

He refused to admit to it. He missed her warmth, he missed her sharp wit, and he missed her high class, superior way of speaking to him.

Strangely enough, he loved the way she talked to him, though it injured his pride and ego on more than one occasion.

What he could not figure out was whether or not he loved her. Loving the entirety of Neliel was quite a lot, he decided. After all, she was a complex being, and he was but a simple man.

Though, when Grimmjow really thought about it, Neliel was rather simple. In actuality, she only wanted the same things he did.

She wanted to survive.

She lusted for him.

She wanted someone to hold at night.

He knew that it was night all the time, but he surely would not mind being held by the great Neliel Tu Oderschvank all of the time.

"Fuck." He muttered. He was really going soft, or, something. This was really a bad time for that to happen, but Grimmjow figured that only Neliel could make him that way.

He rubbed his forehead, groaning. He had never felt quite the way he felt about Neliel, and it was strange. He was not sure he liked it, but he wanted it.

"Dammit, woman, I'm more than ready!" he cried, and as if on cue, she appeared below him, looking rather lost. "The…fuck?" he leaped down from his branch, appearing beside her. "What's with you?"

"Grimmjow…" she looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You look los—oh shit, what the hell happened to you?" he demanded, suddenly catching sight of a huge gash in her side. He swore he could see the tip of one of her ribs poking out from the bloody tear in her flesh.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"That gash! How the fuck did you get that? It's gotta hurt!"

"What gash?" she looked down, dipping her fingers in the blood, and then bringing them to her nose to inhale deeply. "That's nothing." She lied.

It was then that he realized that the confusion in her eyes stemmed from her strength. She was in denial. She did not believe that anything could hurt her. She had grown too confident, and he had to save her.

"Neliel, that's real fucking bad. You can't tell me it doesn't hurt. That's gonna kill you!" he turned her face toward him. "The hell did you get yourself into, girl?"

"A fight. I didn't mean to. I was thinking—I was thinking. I couldn't—I couldn't see what was happening until I die—almost died. There was blood everywhere. I feel sick. I'm going to throw up." She fell to her knees, and braced herself on her hands.

She retched, but nothing came up but spit and a little bit of nasty bile.

"Nel—" he turned her onto her back, ripping his obi off and quickly tying it around her lightly bleeding wound. "We can't stay here. They'll come for us." He told her, and she frowned, clearly in pain.

"Why can't we?"

"I said it—they'll come for us. They'll kill us. Your blood is in the air, they'll smell it." He told her, his eyes wide and filled with concern. She found herself thinking that he was living for her now, and he was hers. Then, her eyes closed, and she fell out of consciousness.

"Goddammit!" he growled, drawing her into his arms carefully and carrying her away to their clearing, the one sealed with reiatsu. They wouldn't be found there. They would be fine for they would be able to rest.

He smoothed back sweat drenched green locks and sighed to himself, cursing inwardly for not being able to protect her. Whoever she had fought had really done a number on her, and he wanted to find the bastard and kill him.

"Nel…" he sighed as he kissed her damp forehead tenderly. He could not care less that he was acting like a lovesick fool, for even if he could help it, he would not help it. "Dammit, Nel, you better not die."

She shifted then and opened her misty golden orbs. "Why would I die?" she asked, trying on her superior tone. It did not fit. The pain came through in her voice, and Grimmjow groaned.

"Neliel, we gotta get the fuck out of here. How the hell do we get out?" he demanded. "You have to know. You were an espada longer than me!" he exclaimed frantically. "You've been holding out on me—I don't get it, but we've got to get the fuck out. Now!" he growled, and she covered her eyes.

"There's one way." She said after a long moment. "But you'll have to leave me here."

"What? Why?" he demanded with wide eyes. "I'm not gonna fucking leave you." He glowered at her. "That'd be a shitty thing to do. You've done a lot for me. Why would I want to leave you here to die?"

"We all die eventually, Grimmjow." She said calmly, her eyes clear. "Perhaps I am meant to die here."

"Bullshit!"

Her head jerked, and her eyes widened. "What?"

"You're not gonna die here." Grimmjow said. "It's not even that big of a gash. That wouldn't kill you! I thought you were strong!" he laughed in her face. "You gotta be some kinda weakling to die of that. So your rib's sticking out a little. So fucking what?"

"Why would you say something like that?" Neliel gasped, her hand balling into a fist. "You know you'll have to carry me. You'll not be able to defend yourself properly, let alone me."

"You're capable of taking care of yourself. I'm thinking you don't want me around anymore. You know, that kinda hurts, Nel." He muttered, looking away. "You want me to leave, so then you can be all by yourself. Then, once your wounds are all healed up, you'll go back to being the queen of this goddamned forest! That's it, huh?"

"What would make you think that?" she asked, her eyes wide and filled with fright.

"I'm sure you'd hate to share the authority." He scoffed. "You don't need a king, d'ya? You're alone without me, you know. Ya won't have anyone to talk to, or fuck, or fight with. Don't tell me you found a more worthy opponent. Wait, you did get a big chunk taken out of you!"

"You want to be my king?" she asked weakly.

"Damn right."

"Don't you know what that means for you?" she asked. "Don't you know what that means for us?"

"Means I'm replacing that fucker Nnoitora. Don't tell me you never fucked that bastard, or loved him."

Her eyes closed. "Don't speak of him." She said coldly. "I do not wish to think of him. If you do indeed wish to be my king, though I do not know what sort of queen I would be, you must let his memory die, as must I. You must never mention him. He is the past, and we are the now." She said.

"Damn, I knew I made a good choice."

"What choice? You had a choice?" she laughed softly. "I was the one with the choice. I could have left you here long ago. I could have abandoned you, and let you die. Instead, I let you find me that first day. I knew you were here—but I was the one with the choice."

"You've known the way out all along, haven't you?"

"Of course. It was your fault for not asking me how to get out of here. Instead, you pursued me. You wanted me, and you had me."

"I don't fucking have you now?"

"I'll heal eventually." Neliel said. "But you want something, don't you?"

"I want to know what the fuck to call this feeling I've got for you."

"How would I know?" she asked. "And why would you ask me that now, of all times?"

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. "I have to know what the hell it is. I'm not gonna leave without knowing."

"Once you know, you'll never want to leave me." She said sadly.

"Why the hell would ya be sad about that?"

"Surely you do not wish to be chained to someone such as me. I am simply a fallen espada. I was not strong enough to defend myself, though I should have been."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" her eyes widened. "You don't know what happened to me?" she looked away.

"They talk about you, but they'll never say what happened." Grimmjow said. "It was always interesting to hear what they said—especially Nnoitora."

She bristled at the mention, and Grimmjow looked instantly sorry.

"Didn't mean to say his name—"

"He's part of the story. You wish to hear it?"

"Fucking right I do." He returned.

"Fine. I do hate to dredge up the past, but I suppose it can be done just this once." She folded her arms and sighed deeply, summoning the strength to tell her story. It was hard with the pain shooting through her ribs, but she figured she could go on.

"I was the tricero espada, and Nnoitora was the octava. He and I used to go on missions together…

_"You must end these killings, Nnoitora." _

_"They were weak as hell. Yer precious Aizen-sama wouldn't want them anyway." _

_"Nnoitora, each one of these hollow hold value for Aizen-sama. You cannot kill them so recklessly. The word kill was not in our orders." _

_"Fuck the orders." _

_"Aizen-sama will be furious with you. You are far more useful alive than dead, Nnoitora." _

_"Dammit, Neliel, I ain't gonna fucking die!" _

_"Nnoitora…" _

_"Why the fuck do you follow me, anyway?" _

_"You are weaker than I. I have told you that."_

_"Fuck you, Neliel." _

_"_One day, I found Nnoitora just outside of Las Noches as I was searching for my fraccion, for it was around lunch, and I was hungry. He had his weapon upon his shoulder, and he had taken the masks off of my fraccion, by force.

"I didn't know it was going to happen until it did. His blade cracked my skull in half, and reduced me to a child. I don't remember much else after that—"

"Fucking asshole." Grimmjow muttered. "If he was still alive, I'd fucking kill him myself."

Neliel looked away, clearly upset from reliving the memories in her head. She tried to compose herself, and Grimmjow frowned.

"Why the hell would I care what happened to you? So you _were_ that kid freaking out over Kurosaki. The hell were you freaking out for—when I took that sheet off of Inoue? Eh?"

She struggled to remember, and then her eyes closed. "I think I was recalling what happened with Nnoitora. I—he covered me in a sheet very much similar to that one you had." She sighed softly. "I guess some things just stick in my memory."

"That's fucking weird. Whatever. You never told me about this goddamn feeling!"

"I do not know what there is to tell."

"What is it?"

"Describe it." She demanded, and he sighed, obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

"Well…all right, I guess." He grumbled. "It's like—I want you near me all the time. I want to feel your warmth near me, I want your body near mine—I hate it when you leave, I hate the possibility that you're not coming back—and I just want to kiss you, dammit." He said, and gave in to that, kissing her passionately.

She closed her eyes, resting in his arms. "Love." She said simply.

"What?"

"You're in love, Grimmjow." She said in a bored tone.

"Don't say it like it doesn't matter!" he growled, and she looked away. "You don't love me, do you?" he demanded fiercely, and she looked to him from the corner of her eye, her gaze severe.

"I do."

"Do what?"

"Love you."

"Then what?"

"Are you mine, Grimmjow?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean—" she coughed, blood droplets staining her hand. "Would you ever want anyone else the way you want me?"

"Of course not. Fuck!" he scoffed, and she let her face rest on his chest.

"I'm so tired, Grimmjow." She murmured.

"It's just blood you've lost. How do we get out?"

"The other side of the forest. You'll have to sonido."

"Fine." He sonido'd in the direction she'd told him, and soon he was standing before a slight incline.

"Go on, climb it." She murmured.

"You gonna be all right?"

"I can't imagine how I would be." She muttered, and pressed up against him, her arms tightening around his back, and he could feel the limbs shaking.

"Can't you heal yourself?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Stop here." She made him loosen his obi so that she could drool on the gash. "It'll be fine. Just wrap it up again." She told him, and he complied. He had to hold his hakama up with one hand while the other held tight to Neliel, but he did not mind that so much.

He'd far rather wrap the shivering Nel in his hakama anyway, which he paused to do. She flushed at his sudden nudity, but when she realized he had covered her own up, her face paled once more.

"Grimmjow…"

"Don't worry about it. Dammit, can't have you freezing to death—or have anyone else seeing what's mine."

She sniffled and managed a short giggle. "Oh…"

He continued up the hill until he broke through into the desert.

"We made it." He told her, and she sighed.

"Where can we go now?" she asked.

"Las Noches."

"We're traitors, aren't we?"

"You're the traitor, not me."

"What?"

He dropped her lightly to the ground, and her golden eyes widened in realization. "You bastard!" she cried. "You selfish bastard!" she balled her hands into fists, and rose from the ground, her strength suddenly recovered by the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She drew her sword and rushed forward, slashing his side to match hers. "You lied to me! How dare you?"

"Dammit, Nel, calm your ass down! I was just gonna rest here for a moment. If that's the way you're going to treat me…" he was clearly hurt by her actions, and not just physically. "I will just leave you here."

"What? No! No, please!" she dropped her sword into the sand and ran to him, sweat and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, running her tongue along his wound between gasps for air. "I thought—I thought you were—" she whimpered, falling to her knees before him.

"After what I fucking said to you? Little dumbass." He muttered, patting her skull mask affectionately. "Look what you did. Now I look like you." He smacked her lightly, playfully, and she sighed.

"Aizen-sama is certainly furious with the both of us." Neliel murmured, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Why the fuck should we care? We'll just go get some damned food. Look, we're actually pretty close."

"Are we?" she asked softly, looking toward the great dome.

"Yeah. If you hadn't fucking sliced me open, I'd carry your ass."

"Look—it's healing up nicely."

"What'd you do?"

"I…put some of my reiatsu into it to make the process go faster."

"Didn't you do that to yourself?" he asked, and she nodded, pulling his obi and hakama aside to show him the scar that remained. "That's actually pretty good." He admitted, and she shrugged.

"I've had plenty of time to practice."

"Whatever. I guess I'll carry you then. Come here."

"I'll be fine to sonido!" she protested, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, too bad." He swept her up and began sonido'ing, and before she could protest too much, they were standing before the entrance to Las Noches.

"You're…fast…" she whispered shakily, and he let her down.

"Take this." He handed over her zanpakuto after shaking off the sand.

"Ga—Gamuza!" she exclaimed, taking it. "I forgot—my zanpakuto!" she bowed her head in shame.

"Yeah, lucky for you, I picked it up." He shrugged and watched as she sheathed the sword.

"Let's go."


	4. Conquistadores

**Chapter Four: Conquistadores**

_(A/N: Err…who knows how this one will turn out. Not angsty I hope! Not even in the slightest. Oof, cos if it does, I'll be upset. I'm trying to end this in the next chapter or two, maybe this one…not because I'm sick of it, but because I need to start finishing these damn things up before they turn into monsters! _

_Though…I'll probably make a sequel or something weird like that._

_Well, okay, so this is the end. The final chapter! I dunno why, but the title just fit? Maybe? I am not sure. It's just something that popped into my brain two seconds ago. Anyway! Hope you enjoy!)_

Neliel shivered as she stared at the great entrance to Las Noches. She was upset by Grimmjow's actions, and her own, and she felt sick to her stomach. Cold sweat beaded on her face and slipped down until it dripped down her neck.

"You all right?" Grimmjow asked gruffly, and Neliel's head jerked in his direction.

"I'm fine." She said in a strained voice, holding her stomach. She thought she would throw up, but she had already emptied the contents of her stomach, and there hadn't been much there to begin with.

"You look like you're gonna puke."

"I feel that way. But what is left for me to throw up?" she asked, clearly distressed by the feeling.

"You're fucking hungry. Come on." He offered his hand to her, and her eyes widened for a moment, then she took it, her eyes on the floor as Grimmjow pulled her close to him.

Neliel's golden eyes sought Grimmjow curiously, and he managed a lopsided grin at her. She tried to look away, but he had already buried her face in his chest and tucked her legs under his arm. She struggled for a moment, but when she realized how fast he was going, and just how much of a death grip he had on her, she decided it would be better to just be uncomfortable.

Strangely enough, it was easy to attain the food without being noticed, and once Neliel was on her feet again, she knew she would be able to fight on a second's notice.

"Happy?" Grimmjow demanded, and Neliel shrugged.

"Well, I suppose." She looked down, and to the side. "Is this how we will always get our food? Will we always have to sneak around this place? That's not what I want. I'm happy for now, but this is not the sort of existence I'd like to lead." She admitted, and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, me neither." He agreed, and she perked a brow curiously.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm certain you would have no qualms about eating souls to survive."

"I'm sure. It's what you want, so I want it too. Is that such a big deal?" Grimmjow demanded, and Neliel paused for a moment; then blushed ever so slightly.

"No—well, yes, actually." She looked down. "It means a lot to me." She admitted in a very soft voice.

"Well…let's go."

"Where will we go?"

"The living world. It won't be so bad there, will it?"

"I—" Neliel bit her lip, her eyes seeking the ground.

"What? Aren't you friends with Kurosaki?"

Neliel blanched. "I was." She looked down. "They left me here, Grimmjow. They abandoned me. What does that say for friendship? Essentially, we are hollow, and we are not meant to exist in any other world but this one. You'll be considered a traitor, and they'll k—"

Grimmjow pulled her into his arms suddenly, covering her face with kisses. "They wouldn't kill you, dumb ass. You'd kill them."

"Not on my own." She returned. "I'd be the only one, and there'd be so many of them." A tear glistened in her eye as she thought about it.

"I'd help you." He told her. "I'd fucking kill anyone who tried to touch you."

"You would?" she pulled away, hating the fact that she seemed so helpless. She shivered, and Grimmjow pulled her back into his arms.

"'Course. Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Neliel smiled, her face hidden against his skin as he tightened his hakama around her. She liked the idea that Grimmjow was so possessive of her, but she was not sure how long she would take it.

She'd be an idiot to let his offers go, however, and besides that, she loved the bastard.

"So, are we going to go, or what?" Grimmjow asked, and Neliel thought for a moment.

"Can't we eat first?" she asked softly, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"I suppose. We'll get the fuck out of this shit hole first though." He said, and Neliel nodded.

"Okay." She kissed his cheek, and then they were sonido'ing out of Las Noches, into the sand where they could eat undisturbed.

She ate quickly, but neatly, watching as Grimmjow ate pretty much the same way, much unlike the way he had devoured the last food they'd had.

She was pleased by the way he really ate, and glad to see that he was not a complete animal.

"We'll be okay, right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sure." He replied between bites.

"Not that I'm worried or anything."

"Why would you be?" he demanded.

"I'm not." She returned, smiling confidently. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go, if you're done."

"I am." She took his offered hand, and stood with him as they looked out of the garganta he had opened, and into the living world.

"All right, come on." He pulled her through, and the two landed neatly on the ground. "There'll be plenty of food and shit around here, don't ya think?"

"I do think." She returned teasingly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, shut the hell up."

Neliel turned away and began to walk off. Grimmjow watched her for a moment, before realizing that she was seriously going to leave him.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he demanded, running after her. She turned her head just enough so that she could look to him from the corner of her eye, her gaze severe and cold.

"I'm taking a walk. Follow me if you must." She said, and he frowned, irritated at her sudden coldness.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I follow you? What the fuck is up with you all of a sudden?"

"I feel the need to be alone for a little while. Is that such a problem?"

"Fuck! Yeah, that's a big fucking problem! You can't fucking leave me alone!" Grimmjow exclaimed, and Neliel turned, her cold golden eyes chilling Grimmjow to the bone.

"Why not?" she asked simply, and before she could react, he was pressing against her, kissing her deeply.

"Because I fucking love you, Nel." He told her once he'd pulled away for air, and she looked down, shivering.

"Oh?"

He bruised her lips with another kiss, and for some strange reason, she found herself to be on the verge of tears for the second time that day.

"Don't tell me you don't love me back." Grimmjow growled, and Neliel found a smile tugging at her lips as several tears spilled from her eyes.

"Of course I love you." She told him.

"Good." Grimmjow returned, and Neliel looked away, her eyes seeking the setting sun. The sky looked gorgeous, and Grimmjow couldn't resist pulling Neliel closer, kissing her teary face, and licking the salt from it.

"It's beautiful here." Neliel mused, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. At least we won't have to look at ugly things." He returned, and Neliel had a sudden thought.

"We should be training." She said, and Grimmjow frowned.

"What the fuck?"

"You need to get stronger, as do I. We could help each other."

"Let's spar, then." He shrugged.

"Here? We can't do that here." She frowned, and he grumbled something under his breath. Then, she opened a garganta, and he smacked his forehead.

"You want to go back there?"

"The desert, Grimmjow, not the forest. And we'll come back once we're finished. You don't honestly think I'm a madwoman?"

"'Course not. Just fucking weird." He mumbled as he followed her through the portal.

"Right." She drew her sword. "Fight me like you want to kill me."

"I don't fucking want to kill you!" he protested, and she was suddenly holding her blade against his throat.

"You'd better learn to pretend." She breathed in his ear, and he could feel the sweat dripping from his chin.

"Fine." He glared at her, pushing her away with a strong arm as he drew his own sword. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he growled, and she licked her lips.

"You're not convincing." Neliel murmured as she pulled her sword back and charged him. He blocked her blade with his, the sparks flying as the metal clashed. She did not blink, so she did not miss his wince.

"That was nothing, Grimmjow. Man up." She demanded, pressing against his blade harder. Frustrated with the way the fight was going, he managed to shove her back, and slice at her stomach. She skidded back in time to miss acquiring a fatal wound, but the blood rose to the surface anyway. She smirked and charged at him again.

"That's more like it," She charged him again, slashing down his side to draw blood as well.

"Damn right, woman." He growled in return. "Still, I want to fucking see you at your full strength." He muttered, squeezing his hilt violently.

"It's a shame that I simply won't let you." She smirked.

"I'll fucking make you." He jammed his blade into the sand, kneeling and running two of his fingers down it just enough to open a wound. He flung the blood in a wide arc before him, before charging up his gran rey cero. Neliel blanched for a moment to make him think he had the upper hand, but when the blue orb came hurtling at her, she simply kicked it away in a graceful motion.

Grimmjow could not help but admire the arc of her body as her muscles extended enough to bring her foot into contact with the orb, but he caught sight of the slight burn it left.

He figured she wouldn't be expecting a cero, so he blasted one at her just after dodging his own deflected gran rey cero. She watched it calmly, and for a moment he thought it would hit her. Then, she reached up and grabbed it, shoving it into her mouth. His eyes doubled in size, and his jaw unhinged. What the fuck was she doing? Swallowing his cero?

For a long moment, she stared at him, her face seeming to steam a bit. Then, she threw her head back, and as it came forward, her mouth opened and she shot his cero back at him, with a cero of her own attached. "Gah!" she cried, and smoke left her mouth.

Grimmjow was caught off-guard by this, and he was engulfed in her cero doble. "FUCK!" he growled as he batted away the offending thing. "Bitch!" he growled, catching her satisfied expression once the smoke had cleared. He was going to fucking kill her!

He disappeared, moving at high enough speeds to catch her off-guard, and he slashed at her stomach, drawing more blood. She gasped softly, wiping the blood away with her left hand as she let her sheath drop, and blocking Grimmjow's next attack with her zanpakuto.

"Gonna do what I want you to yet?" he demanded, and she slashed fiercely at him. "I guess not." He let out a guttural noise as he slashed at her over and over again, drawing a bit more blood each time.

She pushed him back, panting for breath. He paused, watching her for a long moment. She sighed and closed her eyes as she held her blade horizontally before her, the flat side facing her. She ran her hand along it, opening her eyes to look at Grimmjow.

"Proclaim, Gamuza." She commanded, and a cloud of mist surrounded her as she transformed. Her body became that of a horse's, with a long, thick armored tail, and a thick, shaggy coat. Her shoulders, elbows, and hands were all covered in armor, and she wore what looked like black sleeves. The horns on her mask extended, and there were bone fragments just in front of her ears.

In her right hand, she held a double-ended lance instead of her sword. Grimmjow grinned madly as he stared at her. She was just fascinating in her resurreccion, her full Minotaur glory! She cocked her arm back and prepared to throw her lance.

"Lanzador Verde." She called as she threw it. Grimmjow was so stunned by her release, that he could not avoid being impaled by her lance just above his stomach, unable to bring his sword down in time to block it.

"Shit! Shit!" he growled, trying desperately to pull the lance from his stomach. Blood was already beginning to pour from the wound, and he could not figure out where Neliel had gone. He had already dropped his own sword in his desperation to un-embed the lance from his flesh.

"It's over, Grimmjow." Neliel loomed above him as she pulled her lance from him, her eyes shockingly cold.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow fumbled for his sword and found it, clutching his bleeding stomach fiercely. "It hasn't even begun, bitch!" he growled, forgetting that he was battling against the woman he loved. He didn't fucking love this beastly thing! What the hell had she done with the real Neliel?

His nails skidded across his blade. "Grind, Pantera." He commanded, and his transformation ensued. Neliel looked unaffected by the change, and more and more like a warrior with every second that passed.

He flexed his claws, his eyes narrow and dark with rage. "I'm going to fucking kill you, bitch!" he growled fiercely, and Neliel spun her lance on her fingertips as she watched him come down toward her, letting it spin at impossibly fast speeds.

"That's doubtful." She remarked simply, watching as his claws bounced off of her lance. She let it slow to a stop, and returned it to her side. He muttered an obscenity under his breath as he stared at his split claws in disbelief. No one had ever done something like that to him!

"Bitch." He muttered, and he swore he saw Neliel smile at him. It was gone in an instant, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground, his throat poised between her hoof, and the sand. He felt his windpipe being crushed, and he knew the only sounds he would make would be high-pitched squeaks.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't. He let his zanpakuto slide from his hand. He wrapped his claws around Neliel's furry leg, desperately seeking relief from her crushing weight upon his windpipe. She could see from his blue face that he was desperate to breath, and she lifted her hoof.

"What the fuck happened to sparring?"

"You wished to see me at my full strength." Neliel reminded him, and he groaned.

"Shit."

"Do you think you have grown stronger?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Unless you were just fucking with me."

"Of course not." She lifted her chin arrogantly.

"Still believe nothing can hurt you?"

"Beings of strength can hurt me." She returned, letting herself return to her humanoid form, and watching as Grimmjow followed suit. "You can hurt me, and I can hurt you. It's not always a fair trade off, but it's one I accept." She shrugged, finding her sheath and replacing her bloodied sword.

Grimmjow was suddenly beside her, pulling her face to his and stealing her lips with his. Her sheathed sword slipped from her hands, making a dull thudding sound as it met with Grimmjow's. She deepened the kiss, pressing her warm body up against his.

His tongue dove through her moist, parted lips, and she whimpered softly into his mouth, her fingers crawling across his bare cheek to bury themselves in his hair. His right hand cupped her cheek as his left one clutched her hip possessively, drawing her closer as the kiss progressed.

Neliel had long since dropped Grimmjow's hakama in the sand, and her bottoms had been ripped to practically nothing through the duration of the fight, and had also fallen to the sand.

Grimmjow, of course, had been naked throughout the whole thing, and she could already feel his firm manhood pressing against her leg. Her teeth sank into his tongue until she managed to sink them into his lower lip. Her eyes met his in a bold gaze as her luscious breasts pressed up against his chest. He was not sure how, but he could feel her nipples hardening in her desire for him.

He drew her leg up, letting her thigh rest against his hip for a moment as he pulled her even closer. She gasped softly, her eyes closing and her hands clutching at his shoulders. "Grimmjow," she murmured, shivering against him.

His fingers delved within her, feeling her wetness, and just how ready she was. "What the fuck is it about fights…" he trailed off, interrupting himself with a kiss. He could never resist Neliel's beautiful, full lips, after all.

She could not move her hands from his shoulders, but he did not seem to notice or care, being too wrapped up in pleasing Neliel first. He drew her other leg up as he impaled her on his rod, and she bit into his shoulder, her eyes watering. He did not notice the blood trickling down his shoulder, but he did notice the trembling of her body, and the way her legs kept tightening around his waist, her knees digging into his flesh.

He had never noticed just how bony, yet muscular Neliel was. Her knee bones and hipbones jutted out, as did her anklebones, and the joints in her arms and shoulders. It was nothing she could help, and it was actually strangely endearing.

With each pounding thrust, he could feel her muscles tightening a little more until he could barely take it. "You better fucking come soon." He muttered, and Neliel's head fell back as her hips jerked forward as much as was possible. He was grateful for her release, for at nearly the same moment, his came.

"Fuck." He mumbled, laying her down upon the sand and resting next to her. She drew her knees up to her chest, rolling over onto her side, her eyes seeking the crescent moon, the shape that meant so much to her.

He buried his hand in her soft, beautiful mint green locks as he drew closer to her, his arm wrapping around so that his hand rested on her stomach. Her slight shiver indicated to him that she rather enjoyed the touch, and she inched her body back to press against his bloody stomach.

"I could lay here forever." She mused, and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Fuck that."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"That'd be boring. No fighting? No fucking? What the hell are you thinking, woman? Trying to kill me? I love you, but I'm not gonna give up my favorite things for you."

"I wouldn't wish that for the world." She murmured, shutting her eyes as she wondered why he had insisted on using the "L" word. It wasn't something she needed or wanted to hear constantly, nor was it something she thought he would say constantly.

She thought she'd kill him successfully if he said it again.

"What the hell is up with you?" he demanded suddenly. She had stiffened without realizing, her hands clenching into fists in the sand.

"Don't tell me you love me all the time. I may just kill you for it." She told him, and he chuckled.

"Oh? Is that all?"

"Should there be more?" she asked him, her expression completely unconcerned.

"Nah. Just thought I'd ask." He drew her face to his for a kiss. She frowned prettily, but returned his kiss.

"Are you ready to return to the living world?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

Neliel had a lot of things going for her.

She had regained her former strength and more, she had found a new goal in life, she had ended her hunt for that thing that she knew she needed.

Most of all, she had conquered the heart of one Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, and he had returned the favor.

-End-


End file.
